


A New Hobby

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, roman gets flipped off, theres a unicycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil finds out something new about himself when trying to relieve a headache.





	A New Hobby

“Ughhhhh….” Virgil rolled over on his bed and pulled his pillow over his face. His head was pounding and his senses were far too strong. He had tried all of his usual techniques for dealing with his headache but nothing seemed to be working. On top of that, all he could hear was the music coming through his wall from the next door bedroom. He couldn’t even tell what it was. Just… Sounds. Far too loud to deal with. He needed to go somewhere quiet… An idea popped into his pounding mind.

He rolled gently out of his bed and made his way to his closet. He grabbed some of his softest pajama pants and a loose black tank top. Changing into the new outfit, he grabbed his phone and sunk out of his room. He slowly opened his eyes and found he popped into the mind palace. The room that none of them ever returned to, mostly because of the echoing making it hard to talk amongst themselves. He willed the lights dimmer and sat down on the cool wood floor. He had read a while back about something he had been toying around with trying, but never had anywhere he would feel comfortable doing so.

Virgil slowly rolled onto his stomach, planting his hands and feet on the floor. He pushed his body up into a big stretch, feeling his muscles easily contort his body into a cat like pose. He was surprised at how easy it was. He began trying different yoga poses he had seen online, trying to find one that was difficult. At some point he found himself googling advanced stretches and yoga moves, slowly realizing that he was just exceptionally flexible. He was laughing in spite of himself, finding himself standing on his hands with his back bent in a crazy position. His feet were nearly touching the ground, somehow. Picking up one hand, he found the balance to stay in this position quite easily. He dropped to his elbows, trying to see if he could in fact reach his feet to the floor.

The normally very anxious trait found himself in such a relaxed and calm state, greatly enjoying his newfound activity. This became his new favorite secret hobby, escaping up to the mind palace whenever he needed some extra stress relief.

Coincidentally, his new found hobby seemed to line up with Thomas getting his friend Joan and the two of them making a fun exercise video together. Virgil wasn’t sure if he had played a role in that coming to fruition, but he just shrugged and moved on. Or, he at least tried to. He was laying in his bed, listening to music one day when he felt the familiar tug of someone beckoning him to the commons. It wasn’t the more forceful pull he felt from Thomas, so he knew it must have been one of the other sides. He pulled off his headphones and blinked into the common room. It was amusing to him, they all tried not to flinch when he appeared, but he still didn’t like rising up as was the norm for them. He knew they weren’t afraid of him anymore, but he liked the look of surprise on their faces.

“You rang?” Virgil tried to hide a chuckle.

“Uh… Yes. I did! I wanted to talk to the three of you!” Roman beamed in his regal tone.

“What is it then, Roman?” Logan asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Well, I realized with Thomas’s recent video that we don’t exercise enough! So I thought that we should all start implementing exercise.” Roman announced.

“That sounds like fun, Kiddo!” Patton smiled.

“…There is no real reason to do this. We aren’t actually human.” Logan rolled his eyes.

“You know he’s gonna make us do it anyway.” Virgil glanced at Logan.

“Yes, I know.” Logan returned the glance.

The next thing they knew Roman had ushered them into his room which now looked like a giant gym with all sorts of different exercise equipment. Roman smirked as they all surveyed his handiwork. Once their eyes had settled back on him, he snapped his fingers, immediately changing them all into work out attire.

He had chosen a pair of shorts and a muscle tee for himself, obviously trying to show off that he was the only one of them with real defined muscle. And it was working. Roman was muscular and as solid as a brick. Logan was the closest to Thomas’s actual physique, and his workout clothes consisted of a soft black shirt with a blue tie printed on it and dark blue sweatpants. It was basically his usual outfit but softer. Patton was a bit shorter and chubbier, and was wearing almost the same outfit Thomas wore in the actual workout video. The colors were shades of blues rather than rainbow, but the pastel blue tights under his shorts highlighted his thick thighs in just the same way that Thomas’s pink ones had. Virgil was the most different. He had the thinnest body and he was also the tallest. For whatever reason, Virgil was also wearing tights under short shorts, thankfully the tights were a deep violet and the shorts were black, and soft black tank with a purple skull on it.

Virgil scowled down at the clothes, because Roman picked them and had changed him into them. He definitely didn’t actually think they looked good on him. Or that they matched his aesthetic. Or that tights were probably a really good idea for when he did his yoga later. And he one hundred percent wasn’t going to make this outfit his work-out outfit all the time.

“…So what is the plan, Roman?” Logan asked, his arms crossed.

“Well, I am the most physically fit amongst us. So I shall lead our foray into exercise!” Roman announced. “So. Let’s figure out what we all need to work on! There are four main types of exercise. Let’s go through the list!” Roman materialized a clipboard.

“First, Strength!” Roman smiled, this was obviously his forte. He lead them over to the weights and lead them through some curls and other strength exercises. Roman was showing off quite a bit in his demonstrations, using much heavier weights with relative ease. Virgil surprised them all with how much he could actually lift, but Logan explained that it made sense that Virgil should be rather strong and pretty fast seeing as he was the embodiment of the “fight or flight” reflex. This was just an example of the “fight” aspect. Patton and Logan were about the same strength, which was about Thomas’s strength.

Mostly to test Logan’s “fight or flight” theory, they moved onto the second form of exercise, Endurance. They all stood against one wall and raced to the other side, then back again as many times as they could. They took off, Virgil pulling an early lead. But after their first couple laps he immediately slowed down. It was apparent he was a sprinter, not one for distance. Logan was the next to tap out, leaving Patton and Roman running as fast as they could. It became fairly apparent to Logan and Virgil that while Roman was running as hard as he could so he could be the best in every category… Patton was just having fun. He showed no signs of slowing down. Roman had to admit defeat after some amount of time, making them all realize that once Patton got going… He just didn’t stop.

The third test was Balance. These were fairly straight forward, they walked back and forth heel to toe to see who could do so without wavering and they stood on one foot for as long as they could. Patton immediately lost, mostly do to his inability to stay still for too long. Virgil and Roman were fairly evenly matched, but with with Virgil’s height and Roman’s muscles, they were moderately top heavy, which lead to them eventually dropping out as well. Logan, as calculated as ever, sailed through the balance exercises with ease. His steps were completely precise and once he lifted his foot off the ground, he stood without moving an inch.

“Alright, the final thing we will be testing is Flexibility.” Roman said. Virgil’s ears perked up. “This is… Not my forte to be honest.”

“It makes sense, Roman. You are muscular. You can’t be the best at everything.” Logan explained.

Roman nodded and bent in half, trying to touch his toes but he was unable to reach. The other three all folded in half relatively easily, Virgil holding back because what he wanted to do what plant his hands flat on the ground and then kick his legs up over his head. Next Roman instructed them on a few different stretches, all of them doing so with relative ease. For his final stretch, Roman surprised them by planting his hands on the floor and going into a hand stand. He kept his body completely straight, with the exception of bent knees. It was apparent that he was very strong, but his body was as stiff as a board. Patton eagerly tried to copy, but only succeeded in putting his hands down and kicking his feet around a bit… It looked like he was trying to do his best impression of a bucking bronco. The other three stifled some laughs at his adorable antics before Logan also attempted the handstand. He placed his hands down and then just didn’t move. He silently stood and brushed his hands off on his pants.

They all turned and looked to Virgil who’s face immediately turned into a smirk. He placed his hands on the ground and easily kicked off, sending his feet sailing into the air. His back was bent in a nearly inhuman position, and his feet were just about touching his head. He looked up and felt a swell of pride in their surprised faces.

“Whoaaa… Kiddo that’s amazing!” Patton was bouncing up and down in delight.

“That is… Fascinating. You are bent so far it is almost as if you do not possess a spine.” Logan was staring at Virgil, trying to figure out how his bones allowed for this.

Roman was just staring open mouthed at Virgil. Virgil chuckled and walked over to Roman on his hands, gently tapping Roman on the shoulder with his foot.

“Whats the matter, Princey? Cat got your tongue?”

“I.. Uh.. Wow.” Was all Roman managed. Virgil let his feet flip back over and he snapped back up into a standing position. He slid down into the splits before bowing. Roman rolled his eyes as Patton clapped excitedly.

Roman suddenly threw himself back down, flipping back onto his hands. He tried with all his might to bend his back anywhere near where Virgil could. Virgil watched him a moment and wanted to find something he could do to give Roman a hard time. Luckily, being in Roman’s realm… He was feeling a little more creative than on average. He concentrated hard and began doing his best to materialize what was in his mind. He wouldn’t normally try to conjure things, but with the help of this place, he figured he could. It only took a moment, but suddenly in his hands he had exactly what he wanted.

Virgil placed the newly conjured unicycle on the ground and managed to find his balance on it with his hands on the pedals.

_/Oh… This is gonna be good./_

Virgil started riding the unicycle around Roman in circles. Logan smirked while Patton went back to bouncing up and down on his toes.

“Come on, Patton. Let’s let them resolve this.” Logan gently pulled Patton to the rest of the gym.

Once they were out of ear shot, Roman looked up, still balanced on his hands, and made a noise of displeasure.

“…I hate you.” Roman groaned, sweat forming on his brow.

“Ha, I know.” Virgil laughed, pulling one hand off the pedal and making a rude gesture while continuing to ride around him in circles.


End file.
